


A Cute, Doting Boyfriend

by wooziwinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Sickfic, mingyu has a cold, seungkwan tries to cook lol, this could be part of the office au or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks
Summary: Mingyu is sick. Seungkwan proves that he can be a cute, doting boyfriend. // GyuBoo Day 2020!!!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	A Cute, Doting Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Happy GyuBoo Day!

Mingyu groans when he hears the doorbell ring, frowning at his phone to see if it could possibly be the takeout delivery but noticing with a sigh that he’d never even hit ‘confirm’ on the order. He groans again as he drags himself off the couch and shuffles on slippered feet over to the door while, annoyingly, the person outside rings the bell again. 

“Hello?”

He finally musters as he pulls open the door, a little startled at the sound of his own raspy voice. Of all people, it’s his boyfriend, Boo Seungkwan - lips already set in a pout-frown combo. 

“Oh my goodness, so it’s true.”

He steps through the doorway and past the man, who turns back to face him with a confused expression. 

“Huh?”

“You’re sick!”

Seungkwan exclaims as though it’s the most obvious thing, and well - between the pile of tissues and humidifier on the coffee table and Mingyu’s sorry state, standing there with red cheeks in his rattiest sweatpants and hoodie, it kind of  _ is.  _

“Now  _ why _ did I have to hear that my boyfriend is sick from one of our friends and not the man himself?”

The younger man plants his hands on his hips as he pouts up at his boyfriend, who realizes after blinking back at him for a moment that he actually is expected to answer the question. 

“Well I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

He finally offers reluctantly. In his foggy head, it isn’t totally clear to him why he hadn’t thought to tell his boyfriend he was sick. But it seemed like the right move at the time…

“Like what?”

Seungkwan lifts an eyebrow at him, looking him up and down, and Mingyu thinks it’s the exact kind of scrutiny he’d been avoiding in the first place. 

“Like… gross. I guess.”

He responds, a little sullen. He looks up in surprise from frowning down at his slippers when Seungkwan’s hands come to rest on his shoulders, and the expression he’s met with is surprisingly soft. His boyfriend’s voice is soft too, with just a little twinge of amusement that meets his eyes as he agrees, 

“You  _ are _ pretty gross right now.”

He squeezes his shoulders then, jutting out his bottom lip and cooing like he’s speaking to his puppy,

_ “Poor baby.” _

He circles around behind the man, bringing his hands back to his shoulders to guide him across the apartment and into the bathroom. 

“Go ahead and take a long, hot shower, it’ll clear out your sinuses and stop all the shivering.”

He instructs, turning on the shower for Mingyu as if he’s a mom helping her child before stepping back out into the hall, calling over his shoulder before pulling the door closed behind him, 

“I’ll bring you fresh towels and pjs when you’re done.”

Mingyu stares at the closed door where his boyfriend had just been, then wordlessly begins stripping. There was never any point in arguing with Seungkwan, but especially not when he was nursing a cold - he just didn’t have the energy for it. 

True to his word, Mingyu hears Seungkwan step back into the bathroom at some point during his shower and set down some towels and clothes for him. He was humming to himself, and it makes the older man smile to himself beneath the steamy showerhead. 

When he steps out of the bathroom, he already feels about a million times better. Seungkwan had been right of course: he could finally breathe through his nose again, the steam had done the trick. 

Mingyu pads across the apartment and into his bedroom, where he finds his boyfriend lighting candles and fluffing pillows. 

“You changed the sheets?”

The older man asks as he crosses over to take a seat on the bed, running a hand over the quilt spread out on top. It was one he and his grandma had worked on together back in high school, when he was into stitching. He hadn’t pulled it out of the closet in ages, but seeing it now kindled something warm in the pit of his stomach. 

“Mhm, and I disinfected all the surfaces in here so everything is clean now.”

Seungkwan hums from where he’s lighting a candle on the dresser, and Mingyu realizes belatedly that they’re to mask the scent of cleaner - and doing a pretty good job of it, too. 

“Now for you, I have this.”

The younger man turns on him then, seeming to whisk a spoonful of honey colored liquid out of thin air before holding it up to Mingyu’s lips. The man leans away with a frown. 

“What’s that?”

He eyes the spoonful suspiciously, knowing it likely doesn’t  _ taste _ like honey though it  _ looks _ a lot like it.

“It’s medicine, dummy. It’ll help your throat, so open up.”

Seungkwan rests his knee on the mattress between Mingyu’s legs and leans down so they’re eye level, and so his boyfriend can see the  _ serious  _ look he’s giving him. He will not be taking no for an answer and Mingyu knows this, so after a moment of pouting back and forth at each other, he relents and lets his boyfriend plunge the spoon into his mouth. 

He reels back once it’s down, sputtering and coughing at the bitter taste of it, but Seungkwan just laughs and laughs from where he’s half-perched in the man’s lap. Mingyu circles his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and drags him down against his chest, tickling at his sides as he wiggles in his grasp. 

“Are you here to take care of me or torture me?”

Mingyu inquires between gritted teeth, though he’s laughing too as Seungkwan struggles against him. 

“Maybe a little of  _ both _ because I’m mad at you, mister!”

Is the younger man’s response, and it takes the fight out of his captor, arms going slack as he sighs, still giggling a bit. 

“What did I do now?”

He has to ask, because it’s impossible to keep track of these things. Seungkwan’s hit list could probably wrap around the globe twice at this point. 

His boyfriend frees himself and turns around to straddle the man’s hips instead, pouting down at him although he also takes a moment to smooth back his ruffled, damp hair. 

“You didn’t believe I could be a cute, doting boyfriend, did you.”

He says it with his lips so pouted, Mingyu has to strain slightly to even hear what he’s saying. 

“You thought I’d just nag you, right?”

The older man sighs again, cracking a tired smile up at his boyfriend. From this angle, in the low light,  _ god _ \- it’s like he’s glowing. He was an idiot for not calling him over sooner. 

“I was an idiot for not calling you over sooner, Seungkwan.”

He shakes his head without lifting it from the pillow it’s resting on. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t, I really don’t.”

“Good. Because I  _ can _ be a cute, doting boyfriend, okay?”

Mingyu wants to laugh, because it just sounds so  _ threatening, _ but he knows to keep his mouth shut, and nods instead. 

“Of course.”

The pout above him finally melts into a smile, Seungkwan leaning down to press a soft kiss against his forehead. 

“And I  _ want _ to take care of you.”

Mingyu sighs at the familiar, comforting feeling of his boyfriend’s lips against him before turning his face away. 

“Wait, Seungkwan - I don’t want to get you sick.”

He feels the younger man smile against him as he presses one last kiss to his cheek before sitting up again. 

“Oh I know, sweetheart… I just want to give you a million kisses, my poor sick baby.”

He coos, and Mingyu pouts up at him. 

“You’re talking to me like I’m Bookkeu or something…”

A grin spreads on Seungkwan’s face, and he tickles at his man’s sides for a minute, watching him squirm under him. 

“I can tell how much you like it, though.”

Then he crawls to his feet, pulling back the blankets of the bed and ushering his boyfriend underneath. 

“You should rest, baby. I’ll wake you up when dinner’s ready.”

Mingyu wants to protest, but he can already feel his eyelids drooping as Seungkwan tenderly tucks the quilt around him and brushes the bangs out of his eyes with a gentle hand. 

“O-okay…”

Is all he can manage before he slips under, his boyfriend’s sweet smile being the last thing he sees. 

It’s a deep, dreamless sleep - the best he’s had in ages. He drifts in and out for what feels like ages, toasty under the quilt and surrounded by faint, orangey, flickering light from the candles. They pump a warm, vanilla scent into his newly cleared nose that keeps him from waking, content to bask in the comfort forever. 

He finally rouses to the gentle stroke of his boyfriend’s fingertips across his forehead, a voice whispering to him, 

“Baby, are you hungry?”

His stomach growls before he even has the chance to blink open his eyes, and he hears Seungkwan chuckle above him. He stretches and gives a content yawn before finally sitting up, the younger man helping prop up the pillows for him to rest back against. Mingyu peers curiously at the two bowls of soup on the nightstand. 

“Did you order in?”

But Seungkwan scoffs, batting him on the shoulder as he hands him his serving. 

_ “Obviously _ I cooked for you!”

The older man’s eyes go wide in surprise. 

_ “You _ cooked this?”

He purses his lips down at the bowl with new understanding, stirring his spoon through the broth a bit as if to inspect it. Seungkwan huffs. 

_ “Yes _ I cooked it! And it’s edible, too.”

It seems like just about all he can promise with confidence, Mingyu notes. He finally ventures a taste, blowing delicately on the spoonful and feeling Seungkwan’s eyes on him before popping it in his mouth and nodding. 

“It’s good.”

His tone clearly states that it’s good, not  _ great, _ because he knows there’s no way he could lie to the man, and he knows he wouldn’t want him to anyway. Seungkwan nods, Mingyu having apparently passed the test by telling the truth, before starting in on his own bowl. 

They eat in comfortable silence and Mingyu finishes his bowl of soup quickly, apparently hungrier than he realized. He sets the empty dish aside and leans back with a satisfied sigh, rubbing at his full stomach. He’s amazed at how much better he feels, in just the spanse of a few hours. Now his head and throat were barely bothering him, his nose was mostly clear, and he felt warm and relaxed. 

Seungkwan glances up from setting his own empty bowl aside and freezes when he realizes his boyfriend is watching him. 

_ “Yes?” _

He ventures, and it makes Mingyu chuckle, reaching out to give his boyfriend an affectionate pat on the cheek. 

“Thanks so much for taking care of me, Seungkwan. When I’m all better, it’s your turn.”

The younger man pulls his eyebrows together. 

“My turn to get sick?”

Mingyu laughs again, nudging the man on the shoulder. 

_ “No!  _ I meant that I want to dote on you too.”

It’s Seungkwan’s turn to chuckle, rolling his eyes a bit though his lips are curled in a sweet smile. 

“But you  _ always _ dote on me, baby.”

Mingyu purses his lips, but he can’t keep the twinkle out of his eye as he peers at his boyfriend, glowing in the candlelight. 

“I know. It’s because I love you.”

He can’t resist any longer, reaching out to pull the man into his arms for a tight hug. Seungkwan obliges, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s middle and squeezing him back just as tight as he responds softly,

“I love you too.” 

Then he pulls back slightly to eye the older man up and down with a smirk. 

“And I have a few  _ other  _ ideas of what I want you to do for me when you’re all better…”

Mingyu snorts, but he knows his cheeks are glowing as he grins back at his boyfriend. Doting is good, but there  _ is _ something they’ve been really missing out on. 

“I’ll do anything you want, Kwannie.”

He tries to say it without getting embarrassed, but he can tell he’s definitely glowing pink now. Seungkwan lifts an eyebrow at him, his smirk unwavering as he reaches out to brush a hand across his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“I’ll hold you to that. But I guess we’ll have to wait a little longer, I’m worried you’re coming down with a fever because you’re turning red…”

Mingyu pouts at his teasing, but it just makes Seungkwan giggle. 

“I don’t have a  _ fever _ …”

He protests, then adds, 

“And I’m  _ not _ turning red.”

“Whatever you say, dear.”

Seungkwan hums with a little grin before standing to clear away their dishes, whisking them away to the kitchen. 

Mingyu watches him go with a content sigh. Even when he’s being a pain, his love for his boyfriend is overwhelming. He feels so lucky to have someone like Seungkwan to take care of him when he’s sick. It almost makes him look forward to then next time that he’ll need it. But what he’s  _ really _ looking forward to is when he gets better. ;)


End file.
